


Darling

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Depictions of Surgery, Spinny Has a Bad Time, chipped, voices in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: Spinnerella faced trauma before, but nothing like this. From fighting her own wife, to being under the control of a hellish dictator from space. This is the events from Spinny's POV, and a look into how Prime could have possibly controlled his subjects.(Rated Teen for the emotional trauma and some depictions of surgery)
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Under the Influence

Spinnerella hadn't been feeling well all afternoon, not since the incident at Elberon. When did it exactly happen? And why did she have a hard time remembering everything, it was all in scattered pieces. She was having a hard time getting comfortable in the tent she shared with Netossa, her wife. She was nervous about shifting around too much and waking her. Finally, Spinnerella sighed and crawled out from their shared cot. 

"You okay?" Croaked Netossa, her eyes still closed. 

Spinnerella pulled a lantern out. "I dunno, just not feeling too well, I'm gonna get some air." 

Netossa shifted an arm under herself. "I should come with you, just in case."   


"No, darling, go back to sleep. I won't go far, I'll be back before you know it." She stepped over and kissed her wife before exiting the tent. Netossa rolled over and quickly fell back asleep. 

For some reason, it didn't seem too dark outside for Spinnerella to navigate the woods that cloaked their camp. She made a brisk walk to the edge of the tents and leaned against a tree, she took deep long breaths similar to what Perfuma taught the group during their meditation sessions. It seemed to clear the nausea at least. Suddenly, she heard a faint mumble to the right. She turned, readying herself in case of an attack, but there seemed to be only woods. She carefully put the lantern down and crept farther away from the tents. She stopped within sight of the camp lights. 

"Who's there?" She said in an even tone. 

_Come find me._

Spinnerella shook her head, then glanced around, where did that come from? 

_Step closer._

She pressed a hand to her temple. Why did she suddenly feel dizzy? She shook her head again and mumbled. "Who is that?" 

_Step closer to me, little sister._

Shaking, Spinnerella took another step away from camp, then another, then another. After she was just out of sight, she jerked herself back and leaned against a tree. "What is this?" Her hand still clutching her head gripped her hair. Her vision pulsated between uncomfortably bright and pitch black. Her hands and feet felt like pins and needles. 

The realization came to her. "N-No, oh no..." She took a breath to call for help, but the air seemed to trap in her chest. She fell into a coughing fit. 

_Can't have that, little sister._ The voice chuckled. _You were going to call for help, I know, I can guess almost all your movements from the last time we met._

"Are... are you Horde Prime?" Spinnerella croaked. 

_Very perceptive, and you are known as Spinnerella, the princess of the wind of Etheria. Your powers will be very useful for my conquest._

"I'd rather die." She hissed, gripping a strand of breeze. She tried to turn and launch it toward camp. Anything to get the others' attention. But her body froze midway, the breeze rocketed in another direction. 

_Don't tempt me, princess. I could make you my first major casualty to send as a message, but for now..._

Beads of sweat fell down Spinnerella's face, her muscles screamed as her hand, possessed by an unseen force, jerked unnaturally towards her neck. The fingertips brushed against the metallic necklace she wore. A pit formed in her stomach. "No..." She whispered. 

_It seems you and this Netossa, you two are very close are you not?_

"Don't you lay a finger on-AUGH!" Her shriek of pain caught in her throat as pins and needles snaked up her arms and legs, reaching through her neck and across her scalp. 

_You have her, and that makes you happy, but I can tell there's a great sadness in you as well. You're lonely aren't you?_

"No... Get out..." A small gust circled her as she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her temples. "Somebody help me, please..." 

_That's it, child, let me in._

Spinnerella stumbled to her feet, she tried to grasp another strand of wind, but the currents seemed to be almost afraid of her. Her vision flashed again, then slowly faded to green. Soon the voice was all she heard. 

_That's right,_ the voice was soft in an eerily comforting level, _let all your troubles melt away..._

Spinnerella tried a last effort to scream for help, but collapsed to the ground. Her muscles were entirely numb, she laid on the ground, still, as her vision slowly returned to her. When she could feel her arms and legs return to her, she slowly pushed herself back to her feet, leaning against a tree. 

_Whom do you serve?_

She paused, then raised her head towards the new starry sky. "My lord, Horde Prime." 

_Very good, little sister. Now, return to camp, I'll be sending you another follower with chips, you know what to do._

She felt her body move robotically, stiff, she wanted to scream. She brushed the leaves and twigs from her hair and clothes just as she returned to camp. She saw Scorpia and Swift Wind sitting together and watching the stars. She approached her tent and crept inside. There was Netossa, fast asleep in their cot. She crept over and gently laid down next to her. 

She wanted to hold her wife, put her hands around her waist, kiss her, anything to wake her up and warn her; but her body just wouldn't do what she wanted it to. Was this the influence of Prime? She bit the inside of her lip to stifle any cries, an order from her captor. 

_Rest, that's an order._

Her eyes snapped shut. 


	2. A Fair Warning

The other princesses were making a plan, she overheard them from outside. 

Peekablue, hmmm, I should already have spies in that area. Good, the rest of the princesses will be quickly taken under my will. Little Sister, you have your targets, go.

Spinnerella briskly walked through the camp, she saw Netossa sitting on a log by herself, a communicator in her hands. With every step she wanted to bolt. Instead she knelt down and placed her arms on Netossa's shoulders.

"Can I steal you away for a minute?" Her voice being as calm and sweet as it was shocked her. But then again, it was Netossa she was talking to.

"I'd love to, but I've gotta finish with this." Netossa responded casually.

"Please? It will only be a few minutes?"

"Sorry darling, I've just really gotta finish these plans."

"Oh, okay, I understand..." Spinnerella stood and stiffly marched away.

She would have pressed, but they were here already. Spinnerella crept through the outskirts of the camp until she found them, a group of Elberon citizens, all of them with those green eyes. Spinny's eyes twitched as the green shades overtook her own vision. 

"Very good," said a tall horned woman. "The rest are making their way around the edge, the one called Micah has been taken under the Will of Prime."

Spinnerella's fingers twitched slightly, the horned woman frowned. 

"Whom do you serve?"

"M-My Lord, Horde Prime." Spinnerella responded.

Correct. There was that voice again. With Micah already taken, your new target is that Netossa.

Spinnerella's lips twitched, though she couldn't open her mouth to speak defiantly, she heard Prime chuckle at her resilience. 

I'm beginning to enjoy your spirit, Little Sister. But come now, won't it be lovely to be together with her again, under the serenity that is Prime's Will?

That struck a nerve, her hand steadied, she shuddered as something cold snaked its way down her back. 

The horned woman noticed and chuckled. "That's better," she said in a calm voice. She stepped forward and slipped something into Spinnerella's hand, a new chip. "You have your orders, we strike at twilight."

When Spinny turned away, the green shades faded from her vision. She marched back to the camp, her hands trembling.

~~~

Spinnerella didn't have to search for very long before she felt her wife embrace her from behind. Instead of feeling relief, there was something odd, she felt... annoyance from the sudden contact. 

"Hey you," said Netossa. "I'm so sorry about today, I forgot all about it."

"Don't worry, all is forgiven." Spinnerella turned to face Netossa, she could see there was concern on her face. She kept her voice even, calm, to not raise suspicion.

Netossa reached a hand out to stroke her face. "You promise you're not mad?"

Spinnerella smiled, "I could never be mad at you, beloved."

As Netossa's fingers trailed to her neck, Spinnerella stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist. Netossa's face dropped.

"Belove, you've NEVER called me that before. Show me your neck!"

A coldness washed over her. Spinnerella felt winds she did not summon begin to encircle her. A smile was forced upon her face.

"What a shame we can't be together, in Horde Prime's light." The voice of Prime snaked its way out of her throat as she advanced upon the horrified Netossa. By then, the villagers had invaded, surrounding them both.

Netossa turned to her wife. "What have you done?"

Spinnerella wanted to scream, instead she felt Prime grin in self satisfaction.

~~~

"Happy Anniversary..." Netossa whispered as she flew away with Frosta on the back of Swift Wind. Spinnerella watched them flee, the green tint nearly blocking out their shape as they grew smaller and smaller. She felt tears stinging her eyes, pooling down her face.

_There there, little sister, all is forgiven._ Prime said in a gentle tone. _You may not have brought your loved one into the light, but there will be other chances._ Prime forced her to gaze upon the glowing forcefield that surrounded the little army. _Very interesting,_ he said, _this power of hers, it could be useful to me._

Spinnerella gritted her teeth, she took a step back and raised her fists to her sides, she tried to open her mouth to shout in defiance but nothing came out once again.

_I can see that your feelings for her are still very strong, good, use that when you subdue her. In the meantime, why don't I show you the wonderful things I can do for you?_

Spinnerella's hands reached her head. Tears flowed from her eyes as she thrashed, trying to reach the back of her neck. Suddenly, there was a cool sensation from behind, she felt her heart begin to slow, a wave of calmness overcame her. She stopped, whimpering as something pinched the back of her neck. She let her hands drop to her sides as she took deep breaths.

_There now, see? Your troubles have been temporarily lifted, I can make them go away permanently, but the easiest way to do that is to have your dear little wife join you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

"Y-Yes..." Spinnerella croaked. The net above her began to flicker as it started losing its power.

_Tell me who you serve._

Spinnerella straightened, she looked to the sky, a tiny green speck hovered among the stars. "My Lord, Horde Prime."


	3. Want to Stay

Over the next few days, Spinnerella was used as an example by Prime. She would fly from town to town, announcing the takeover of Horde Prime and leading armies of bots and clones to round up civilians. Whenever the residents would put up a fight, Prime had Spinnerella subdue them herself if it was either a small group or an individual. If a large gathering tried to fight back, the bots were used to assist her. 

It was wrong, she knew it was wrong. For as long as she could remember, Spinnerella was raised to be cautious with her abilities around others; control her emotions, think about the consequences before she would act, think about how it could hurt people if she was careless. That seemed to be thrown out the window as Prime wistfully commanded her to pick up and toss helpless people as if they were toys. More than once, she was commanded to throw families into containment trucks so that they could be carted away and be chipped. Each time, Prime would have her injected before an invasion. The calming sensation would make her less likely to fight back, and for a few weeks she didn't.

Then Netossa came back into her life.

Spinny knew her objective, subdue Netossa and turn her to Prime for chipping. But every time Netossa showed up, Spinnerella couldn't focus. Something in her would make the chip's injections react differently, she'd find herself feeling a sensation that Prime did not prepare for. Rage.

Instead of trying to merely subdue Netossa, Spinnerella would attack with much more lethal outcomes in mind. She would never have time to think before she acted. Use her body as a battering ram, force Netossa to the ground with high speed air currents, pick up shards of rubble to impale or crush her. Prime found himself intrigued by Spinnerella's newfound bloodthirst, but had her continue on her usual route. He would only reign in Spinnerella if she was about to go for the kill, once that happened she would retreat to a secluded spot.

_Can't have that, little sister, as much as it pains me to say so._

Spinnerella gulped air as she leaned against a tree, her face dotted with sweat and dirt, her limbs trembled in both exhaustion and emotion. As she slid to the ground, she gripped her face, groaning. Her body screamed in the physical labor Prime was putting her through.

_You are keeping the pace I have assigned you. You've managed to draw out one princess, and she was easy enough to predict, but you are not to stop until I see all of them. We are particularly looking for She Ra, once she comes along we'll have the rest of the princesses showing themselves. You are to bring them all to me, understand?_

Prime's tone was getting shorter and shorter as the days went on. He must have finally come in contact with Adora, maybe she freed Queen Glimmer. Spinny's eyes gazed up towards the stars. They were coming back, but She Ra too? Did that mean Adora was able to fix the sword?

_WELL? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_

"Yes... M-My Lord, Horde Prime..." Spinnerella whispered in between breaths.

_Very good._ His tone softened as Spinnerella felt the pinch, then the calmness washing over her. She leaned her head back against the tree and let herself rest. 

~~~

Sure enough, Adora, Bow and Glimmer were found in the town of Erelandia. Spinnerella had just managed to corner them until Netossa showed up once again. The rage that Spinnerella felt upon seeing her wife was all the same. With the interference of Queen Glimmer, they managed to escape, Prime wasn't happy about the outcome and demanded Spinnerella interrogate the citizens for more information. Luckily enough, the rebels returned before she could do any physical harm. 

She Ra made her appearance, to the surprise of Spinnerella, Prime seemed to give off a silent coldness. No matter, she would subdue them all. Spinnerella managed to pin Netossa down easy enough, using her wind powers to trap the woman in her own shield. She Ra, hesitated at first, but did manage to knock her off. Netossa, now with an opening, trapped her in one of those accursed bubbles. But she had broken out of those shields before many times in the past. 

Somehow, unknown to Spinny, she felt her rage quieting. What was this feeling in her chest? She later on guessed that it was seeing the return of She Ra that sparked hope in her, hope that Prime could be overthrown. Then, through the murmurs of Prime giving her orders to attack, she heard the voice of her wife.

"Spinnerella please, I love you, come back to me!"

Was this calmness from the chip? No. It was her. It was her wife. The green filter over Spinnerella's vision subsided, she nearly fell over as her muscles relaxed, controlled by her alone for the first time in days. She gasped as full consciousness came to her. Her eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

"N-Netossa?" She croaked.

The woman in front of her gasped, still holding her shield steady, she called out in a wavering voice.

"Spinny? Is that really you?"

What could she say? How long did she have before Prime noticed? She took another breath, a tired grin on her face. "D-Darling..." She rasped. 

_What is this insolence? How did you manage that?_

An invisible knife cut through Spinnerella's head, she grasped her head and cried out as the voice echoed through her skull.

_How DARE you defy me and my will! Report yourself to the nearest ship immediately!_   


No, please....

_You will report to the nearest ship, something must be malfunctioning in your chip, you are to report yourself for inspection NOW!_

She tried to call out, to talk back to the commanding voice. I want to stay, she silently pleaded, I want to... be with her! Strings of air spiraled around her body as she thrashed. Pain shot up and down her spine as she screamed, unable to properly form the words to express. 

After a few agonizing minutes, Spinnerella broke free of her wife's net and the wind to carried her away. She was blinded by the side effects of the chip, her stomach lurched as she was tossed and turned like a ragdoll in the air, bound to a unknown location. 


	4. Part of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, in particular, is the reason why I have this rated Teen. This chapter contains mild depictions of surgery.

Spinnerella eventually collapsed on the loading dock of one of Horde Prime's main ships, it served as a manufacturing facility as well as a medical bay for clones. She was picked up by one of the robots and carried inside, her head was spinning from the jolts that her chip had given her earlier. 

Very coy, Little Sister, whispered the faceless voice. For a moment you had me worried. But I am thankful for this little outburst in the end, for it gives me a new opportunity to adapt. For that, I thank you. She could feel the grin on his face ringing in between her ears and shuddered, aside from making her fingers twitch, she was completely paralyzed.

The robot eventually brought her to a large medical chair, a pair of clones waited for her with a horrifying collection of tools resting on a cart in between them. She was gently placed on the chair and locked into place with leather belts on her wrists and ankles. One of the clones gently leaned her forward and brushed her hair to the side.

"Now, Little Sister, because there are no secrets among Prime, I will give you the comfort of explaining this process as we perform it. Isn't that lovely?" The clone was eager, too eager. Spinnerella could only groan as the two figures began picking up tools.

"Did you know that there are chemicals in the brain that control your emotions? Some beings are blessed with just the right amount, others not so much. You see, my chips actually started as a way to help those with an imbalance. If you needed confidence, I could give it to you. If you needed to feel loved, I could provide that as well. No longer would you have to live your lives feeling fear, despair, loneliness or any other kind of ill will. I'm sure you felt it when you assisted us in the destruction of your camp." 

Spinnerella felt nauseous as Prime's words were intertwined with metallic clinks, grinds and taps. It might as well have been brain surgery as she felt the pressure of the chip seeping farther into her skin. Cold sensations snaked into the back of her skull and along her jaw. Her hands balled into fists as she was helpless but to endure the procedure. 

"How about we give you a dose now?" Asked the clone. There was a clicking sound, then a sensation of static. Soon, Spinnerella felt that wave of calmness again, her heart slowed from panic to serene. She released the breath she was holding as her body fell limp. The clone patted her on the shoulder. "See? What we've done is help your chip along. Your heart must feel a lot of pain after what those devilish princesses have done." She was eased back onto the chair as it reclined to a flat surface. Spinnerella was drunk on the chemicals, her head tilted slightly to the side as the voice grew softer in tone, returning to her head once more. 

_You're lonely, aren't you, my dear?_

"Yes." Whispered Spinnerella.

_With Prime, you will never be._

Her eyelids fluttered until they were shut.

_I will let you have one more chance to bring the one called Netossa to me. Should you succeed, you two will forever live under my blessing and protection._

Spinnerella sighed as she imagined the soft embrace of her wife. Oh, how she missed it.

_Whom do you serve?_

"My lord... Horde Prime..."

Spinnerella was soon asleep.


	5. Weakness

Prime had a trap laid out for them, an attempt to either capture the remaining princesses or kill them off. It was Spinnerella's last chance, and this time she had backup. 

Seeing Scorpia and Mermista for the first time chipped should have been enough to snap her out of it, but ever since the chip surgery from the night before, Spinnerella felt herself by her senses and not much else. She no longer moved in what felt like stiff, robotic gestures. There was a comfort as she glided effortlessly on the various breezes to the Fright Zone. Their mission was simple, separate the group and strike, and her target was an obvious choice.

The rage was no longer there was she saw Netossa and called out to her. Now it was coyness. She would get her beloved in one way or another. 

The plan was easy enough for her, Netossa was smart but not indestructible. The main advantage Spinnerella had over her was power and her flight. So where should they duel? On a high point, of course. All Spinnerella had to do was lead her high enough and give a gentle push. Netossa followed her lead like a hopeless animal. She tried to pull Spinnerella down, but she grabbed the energy rope and swung her over the side. Netossa slipped, unable to get a grip on the edge. It was almost too easy. 

Spinnerella leapt back as Netossa lunged, saved by a rope net thrown at the right time. "You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Trapped and grounded, the two battled in their makeshift ring. While Spinnerella had the extra chemicals to keep her in line, there was a side effect that Prime had overlooked. While the cockiness gave Spinnerella the will to fight, it drained her of reserve. Soon, she exhausted of magic and unable to fly. The fight left her bruised and weak, the surgery from before was still very fresh and sent pulses of sharp agony rippling through her every inch. She staggered back as Netossa landed a kick to her jaw.

"It's almost over," she said wearily. "Let go, give in to Horde Prime's will." It was a last plea to end the battle, but Netossa wasn't having it. She lunged, Spinnerella sent a burst of wind to push her back. But it gave Netossa the opening she wanted.

In a low, sweeping kick, Netossa managed to hit Spinny on her old injured ankle. She was knocked to the ground, she trembled briefly, everything in her was screaming. She turned, channeling the pain towards Netossa who threw an energy net over her, pinning her down.

"Don't you get it, Spinny?"

Blinded by rage and agony, she felt arms wrap around her. 

"I'm never letting you go. Because, Spinny, you're my weakness!"

Electricity shook through her briefly before she blacked out.


	6. Hey You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter also depicts mild depictions of surgery.

Upon their return to the new rebel hideout, Entrapta and Wrong Hordak had found plenty of emergency first aid equipment. 

"Lay her over here and prop her on her side," Entrapta pulled out her tape recorder. "Subject, Spinnerella, seems to have undergone severe trauma due to the Prime chip. Odd green veins are visible along the back of her neck and along her face, similar pattern to the nervous system." 

Adora and Netossa laid the unconscious Spinnerella on the medical table as instructed. When they had her in the desired position, Netossa secured her down with energy ropes. When Adora gave her a concerned look, Netossa shrugged. "In case she wakes up still..." She sighed and shook her head. "Thanks, Adora, for back at Erelandia."

"Hey," Adora placed a hand on her shoulder. "The important thing is that she's back, and there's no better princess for the job than Entrapta. She helped free Catra from the chip, too."

Netossa turned to Entrapta, who fumbled with her communicator. Wrong Hordak caught it mid air. "I'll keep track of the notes, if that is permitted."

Entrapta nodded. "Y-Yeah, we'll need whatever data we can get from this." She turned to Netossa, who stared back at her.

"Well Entrapta, I guess we're in your hands." She extended a hand, Entrapta hesitated but shook it. 

"Friends help each other, and I'll do my very best!"

~~~

The procedure was long and continued well into the night. According to Entrapta, the procedure had advantages and disadvantages compared to Catra's case. "With Catra I had basically the tools in my pockets, no surgical equipment or sedatives, and we were trying to outrun a few of Prime's ships while in space. The advantage, however, was that Catra's chip was pretty newly implanted." She paused to apply pressure to a set of plyers, gently prying out one of the inner mechanisms. "Spinnerella's chip... it's deep, and it's been in for a substantial amount of time. It almost looks like it's been added to as well... Wrong Hordak, you got any input?"

The clone leaned in, his mouth twitched as he watched Entrapta work. "Yes, this chip has been modified since its installation. Enhancements were added, it appears."

Netossa's jaw dropped open. "Enhancements?"

"Oh yes," said Wrong Hordak in an innapropriately chipper tone. "Prime would give this to particularly spirited beings if they proved to be worthy of keeping in his ranks. She must have been heavily prized for him to have these enhancements done, usually if a subject defies him in such a way they're done away with."

Netossa felt her stomach drop as she eased back down to her seat. Throughout the whole procedure she held one of Spinny's hands. She gazed at the lifeless face of her wife, disheveled, pale, exhausted. Netossa sighed, shaking her head, she kissed her on the forehead. "You must have put up quite a fight, huh?"

Entrapta leaned back and shook her hands out, she balled them into fists to hide the fact that they were trembling. She took a deep breath and turned to Netossa, who was watching her with worried eyes. "I-It's okay, I can do this." She gave a double thumbs up and picked her tools up again. "I can do this..."

~~~

Spinnerella didn't remember the dreams she had when she was out. Flashes of green, garbled messages in warped audio, static... so much static... She felt it all fade into blackness, leaving her in an empty void before she awoke.

The first thing she noticed was how bright the light above her was, she blinked lazily as her eyes adjusted. The next thing she felt was a sense of heavyness. Was she exhausted or just weak? She slowly realized she was lying on her side in a bed, for a split second she feared she was back at one of Prime's ships, then she realized one of her hands was cradled in Netossa's. Spinnerella gazed at her wife, who was resting her head on the edge of her bed, her free arm draped around her face. Spinnerella's eyes fell upon her own free hand. With effort, she moved her thumb, then flexed her fingers. She lifted her trembling hand and balled it into a fist. Tears of happiness spilled from her face, she was in control. Her focus snapped back to Netossa, her other hand gripped her wife's and pulled it to her lips, she kissed it, choking back a sob. Immediately, Netossa's head snapped up in alarm, but panic soon fell away to relief. 

"Hey you," croaked Spinnerella. 

Netossa choked back a sob as she sprung to her feet and began peppering her wife's face with kisses. "You came back to me," Netossa whispered. "I knew you would..." The others, overhearing Netossa's chair crash to the floor, sprinted over to the couple. Prime wasn't gone yet, but for now, Spinnerella was just happy to be back in control. Nobody was taking her away again.


End file.
